The Demon Slayer
by Shiori292
Summary: After the chuunin test, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura begin to train again...until someone crosses their path...
1. Chapter 1

In the cool morning air, Hatake Kakashi's silver hair blew in the wind, his visible eye half open. A small sigh sidled from his mouth. He slowly lifted his head heavily from its tilted position to gaze down the road...still no sign of Naruto. An obnocious grunt could be heard from behind him. Uchiha Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and stood there, his hands in his pockets, also looking down the road.  
"He's still not here?" he asked, not expecting a response. Kakashi didn't give one, he merely titled his head back to its previous position to stare at the ground. His eyes shut and he inhaled deeply. Sasuke lifted his eyes towards the morning sky. The sun was getting warmer by the minute, he could feel it on his face. A few moments passed and finally, footsteps were heard.  
"Hmmm?" uttered Haruno Sakura from Kakashi's right side. She looked up to see Uzumaki Naruto walking towards them. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a small moan in annoyance. Stupid Naruto...making us wait like this, she thought.  
Naruto stretched widely and yawned, a look of renewel on his face.  
"Goood morning!" he said happily, his hands behind his head, a large grin on his face.  
"It's about time you showed up, Naruto..." said Sasuke, "Let's go already." He started to head off the direction of their training area in the forest beyond the road. Sakura gazed after him, and looked up at Kakashi for a protest. He didn't say a word, just unfolded his arms and gestured for her to follow suit. Naruto was still smiling, and turned quickly on his heel to follow behind Sakura. Kakashi walked about 2 meters behind them all, dragging his feet slightly.  
  
Sasuke was the first one to reach the training area. It was a small clearing in the forest, where the grass was mostly worn down. There was also a few dead tree trunks spotted here and there, with numerous scrapes and holes in them. When Kakashi reached the very center of the clearing, he rose his hand in the air to make a starting remark to his pupils; however, just when he was about to, an ear-splitting crash cut through the air. An explosion of debris cascaded into the clearing.  
"What the-?!" stammered Naruto, looking in the direction of the disturbance. A moment passed; all was silent. Then, a yell was heard, and it seemed to be distant, but just as Sasuke was going to ask what it was, a person burst through the trees and into the clearing. They landed hard on the ground, and skidded. Sakura screamed softly and grabbed Sasuke's arm, who made a face of disgust and tugged away. Kakashi and Naruto both moved closer to the person, who was still lying on the ground, surrounded by dust from their fall. When the air was clear, a girl wearing faded blue clothes was revealed. Her face was covered completely by her long brown hair.  
"A-are you...okay?" Kakashi asked the girl cautiously. She still wasn't moving, but just as he went to shake her shoulder, she moaned and slowly started to get up. She extended her right arm to push herself upwards and looked up at the company, with a look of intense concentration in her blue eyes. She seemed to be trying to decide whether they were enemies or not. She gritted her teeth and preceeded to get onto her feet. When she did, Naruto noticed her arm had a long slash up the side.  
"What happened? What was that huge explosion?" he asked eagerly, eyeing the cut. She looked at him coldly.  
Sasuke came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and took her dagger from him, which he saw stuck in a nearby tree. It was thrust into it from the explosion, and he figured it was hers. She took it hesitantly and nodded in thanks.  
"...I was trying to rid your forest of a demon." she said shortly. Naruto blinked twice, his mouth agape.  
"What demon?!" He asked in surprise. He had never known there was any demon in the villiage, other than the one embedded within his body.  
"It was a small demon, don't worry. I got rid of it before it could multiply." She didn't explain any further. Instead, she put her dagger in her belt.  
"Who are you? I have never seen you before." Asked Kakashi, after eyeing her intently.  
"My name is Juri Kinjo. I am not from the Hidden Leaf Villiage, that is why you have never seen me before." She began to brush off her sleeves, when Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder. She replied with a gaze.  
He studied her eyes for a moment, then asked "What villiage are you from?" She waited a moment before answering and then smirked.  
"I don't know." she answered curtly. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and then smiled.  
"So...you're a wonderer?"  
Kinjo nodded and then looked him strait in the face.  
"You're from the Uhiha clan, aren't you?" Sasuke was startled for a moment. Then, he nodded and looked up at Kakashi, who was saying nothing. "I want to see your ability. Are you up to fight?" She had a light in her eyes that was not there from when she was lying on the ground. Then, they looked dull and burnt out. But now, they were burning with ambition as if a light inside her was now aglow. Sasuke grinned and agreed.  
Meanwhile, Naruto was being silent, which was odd for him, and looked on to the two who were about to fight with a hunger. There Sasuke goes again, always getting attention from the girls...and he's showing off at the same time! I'm sick of it! But...I am watching with Sakura...hehe... he thought.  
"I wonder where she came from..." said Sakura, half to herself, as she studied Kinjo's clothing. They were unlike any she had seen before, very vintage, she thought. Naruto shrugged in response, even though Sakura did not notice. Kakashi was watching, interested in seeing what the fight would be like.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Kinjo. She stood there stiffly, her gaze fixed on Sasuke. He replied by performing a hand seal. When she saw this, Kinjo slowly took out her dagger and posed for the upcoming attack. This should be quite interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

"That puny dagger won't protect you much from my attacks…Kinjo." Sasuke said, smiling.

This boy seems confident in himself…Kinjo thought, gripping her dagger even tighter. The hair bristled on the back of her neck.

"Just go," she said. Upon hearing her say that, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He slammed his hand into the ground, making it crack. Kinjo observed, puzzled. She didn't know what he was doing exactly. He looked up at her, his dark eyes determined. She felt fear go through her.

A blue light began to gather in the hand he had thrust into the ground. He was grabbing his arm with his free hand hard, and smiled broadly as he got up. As he started to charge Kinjo, he shouted "Chidori!"

Kinjo strove to keep her nerve; she had never seen a technique quite like this before. It was scary to see Sasuke charging her with the massive amount of chakra gathered in his hand, making a sound of chirping birds. It looked deadly, and she didn't want to the take the chances of getting hit with it. As Sasuke came toward her, she leaped upwards onto a nearby tree branch. He didn't see her move, and ran into the tree, searing a large hole into the trunk. He grunted in disappointment, but his blow made the tree's trunk very weak, and Kinjo's weight caused it to start to fall.

I better break out my moves on him, now or I'll surely die, she thought hastily as she came down with the tree. She concentrated chakra into her dagger and leaped down to the ground, landing on the ground behind Sasuke, who had moved out of the way to avoid the fall of the tree.

"Hah!" Kinjo yelled as she swung at him with her dagger with extreme speed. Sasuke barely avoided her attack, while swinging forwards to face her again. She was persistent and kept on the offensive with her attacks, swiping continuously. Sasuke kept blocking her attacks, but was getting tired. This continued for about a minute, until Kinjo jumped into the air and flipped, landing in back of him again. She tried to trip him, but he jumped. Sasuke was out of her way for a short time, so they both rested, thinking of what to do next. Kinjo was panting, keeping a keen eye on Sasuke.

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his forehead. So, she's using taijutsu? he thought. He turned to face her and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Sharingan!" he shouted. Simultaneously, his eyes transformed from their usual dark color to a bright red, with a strange pattern encircling his pupils. This was familiar to Kinjo, and it obviously did not please her, because a look of distaste crossed her face.

If he's going to use his Sharingan, then my taijutsu will fail miserably. The only thing I can think to do is… her thoughts trailed off, and Kinjo realized she had only one choice.

Quickly, with a look of intense concentration on her face, Kinjo held her dagger in front of her, with her arms extended. She then made the hand seal of the dog with her dagger in the middle of it. A wave of chakra consumed her body, and it steadily turned black as she closed her eyes and muttered words under her breath that no one could make out. The chakra turned so black that Kinjo was not visible anymore, and all that could be seen was a dark cloud of waving energy. Sasuke was thoroughly confused as he observed what was happening.

Then, the chakra cloud began to take a form. The form was hard to determine at first, but then it was obvious it was in the shape of a dog-like creature. Sasuke stared at it contently with his Sharingan, hoping to be able to understand it.

When the chakra cleared enough to see Kinjo again, everyone watching was surprised to see that Kinjo wasn't there anymore. It was a black dog with pointy ears, and jet black fur. Its eyes were that of Kinjo's, bright blue. However, there was a red stripe that ran from its forehead to the tip of its tail. Sasuke gaped at it with astonishment.

Kakashi watched intently and looked deep in thought. Naruto was making loud sounds of exasperation from beside Sakura, who looked extremely surprised and worried. Sasuke did not know exactly what this jutsu was, if it was a jutsu at all.

Before he had time to make up his mind on how to go about fighting again, the dog bared its teeth and its claws dug into the ground as it growled fearfully. It began to charge at Sasuke, who had already done Chidori again. The chakra in his hand glowed brightly, but the dog did not stop running toward him. Sasuke acted quickly, and decided to run toward the dog as well, making for a head-on collision. The dog did not stop still. Instead, more black chakra appeared around it.

The two finally collided, the chakra exploding and creating a giant puff of smoke. The air was still, and Naruto gasped loudly. Sakura screamed Sasuke's name, while tearing slightly.

When the dust cleared, Sasuke and the dog were both laying on the ground. The dog's chakra had withstood Sasuke's Chidori, but did not overcome it. Sasuke lifted his head off of the ground and moaned. The dog got on its feet and shook itself. It then turned and faced Sasuke, growling ferociously. Sasuke got up, as well, with great difficulty. He was in pain from the blow. The dog then suddenly roared and lept at Sasuke, who barely had time to react. He tried to block the dog with his forearm, which was in the dog's mouth in an instant. Sasuke winced from the force of the attack, but was not in pain. The dog's bite didn't hurt at all, it actually felt fine. Whatever type of attack this dog could produce, it wasn't too far from that of a normal pup. Sasuke grinned and tugged his arm from the dog's jaws. There was a bite mark on his flesh, but nothing more. Sasuke decided he could win against this dog using taijutsu, so he pulled out a kunai. The dog stood its ground, growling continuously.

"I'll take you out, Fido," Sasuke said with a smile. He threw the kunai, but something went wrong. It went only about a foot in front of him, and plummeted uselessly to the ground.

"What?" Sasuke said. He looked at his arm that threw the kunai with question. It didn't throw the kunai…how could that be? he thought. His arm didn't feel any different, it felt perfectly capable of throwing a kunai.

A sinister chuckle sounded; it was coming from the dog. It's voice was deep and guttural.

"Try to throw that rock near your left foot, Uchiha boy," it replied with a smirk. Its white teeth gleamed in the sun.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the dog, but did as it said. He reached down with his right hand and attempted to pick up the rock, but as he clenched his fingers around it and began to lift it upwards, it fell from his grasp. He tried again, only to receive the same result.

"What is this?" he asked quietly. He stood up again, digging his feet into the ground. The dog was still smirking.

"My bite was not harmless. My teeth secrete a poison that seeped into your pours when they pierced your flesh. The venom eliminates pain to the body, yet it also drains chakra. It spreads fairly slow, but when it gets out of the point of origin, it will drain most of the chakra in your body," the dog explained.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he clutched his arm with his hand that was still normal. How could he have let this happen?

"So, I'm going to die, then?" he asked angrily. In response, the dog laughed eerily.

"No, Uchiha boy," it said in response. "From the bite I gave you, it will wear off before it consumes all your chakra. However, if the bite had been deep enough, and in a certain amount of places on your body, you would indeed die before it wore off."

Sasuke let his arm go limp at his side and fell to his knees.

"I forfeit." He said unwillingly. His eyes turned back to their original state, and his hands clenched into fists.

The dog's smirk left its face and bowed its head low.

"That was a gifted battle, friend," it said before being engulfed in a cloud of the black chakra again. When it cleared, Kinjo stood in the dog's place, looking rather exhausted. She put her dagger back in her belt and approached Sasuke, offering him her hand to help him up. He slapped it away. Bewildered, Kinjo backed away from him. A look of disappointment crossed her face. She bowed low, again to Sasuke and looked at him. He neither acknowledged it nor said anything in response.


End file.
